Heartless Requiem
by Crystal Darkcast
Summary: the beggining of ff9, what happened in Terra after the creation of Zidane.


Heartless Requiem  
  
"I can see you," the boy turned around and stared at the large man "do not touch your brother" the man walked away and left the boy alone again. He stood over the little child who stared up at him. "I hate you" the little blond haired boy tuned back to what he was doing "I hate you for what you've done to me" he stood glaring angrily at the child as it played with a piece of wool it had found, happily. Not realizing the seriousness of its fate. "I shall be the 'one' here." "Yey" the little child giggled as it threw the wool about. "Are you not listening to me?" he yelled and the little child looked at him, tears beginning to fill in its eyes. "You are weak," he sneered "you cannot be a replacement. You cannot be anywhere near to what I am." He stared at the child it's little tail swirling about it's feet as it stood up and ran out of the building, into the blue streets of Terra. "Run, run as fast as you can, you can't escape me.I'm your angel, little brother" he sniggered as he followed the child. "Where is he?" the man was stood behind him, the boy turned around. "What have you done to him?" he looked innocently at the man, his eyes wide and mouth droopy. "He ran." He said quietly "I tried to follow him but I lost sight of him, he went that way." His slender little fingers pointed over the lake. The man followed where he pointed, a grin touching the edges of his lips. "Deluded fool." The boy was barely 9 years old but his knowledge and skills were outstanding. He looked around at the others, they all were he same, blonde hair, blue eyes. A so-called perfect race. "If your all so perfect," he said bitterly at them "then why was I created?" he sniggered, knowing that they wouldn't reply, but wishing they would. He laughed into the stagnant air. "I hate you." He turned around to see the small blond haired boy stood alone, they stared at each other. "You do?" he replied, no expression on his face "why don't you love me?" the child didn't reply. "I am your angel. I am the one who are born to follow," the boy pushed his long blonde hair out of his face. "We are apparently the same" the little child just stared, the boy sniggered "I hate you too." He walked away.  
  
The lands of Gaia were bright below the ship, the boy watched as the lands of the outer continent passed under him. Staring intensely out of the window, the little child stood behind him, watching the sun and the blue sky. Pointing and laughing at the birds and the clouds. The man stared ahead, writing occasionally in a black book. The boy climbed upon the side to look further at the lands that lay below. "Get down boy!" a scowl creased the boy's face, but he didn't move. Just watched the lands below. "Get down now!" the man stood up "boy!" he didn't move, the little child stood back as the man grabbed hold of the boys hair and threw him across the deck. He landed with a thud. "You shall do as I say." He scowled, knowing he was better than all of this. "You." He turned to the other child, "you understand, take your brother to his room" the little child ran over to the other boy and grabbed hold of his hand, the boy shook it off angrily, the little blond child stared at him. "Please." He said holding his hand up again. The boy looked at him than walked away alone. The child looking back to his father. Leave him, soon you will be in your role and he won't be here. Such arrogance will be his downfall." The boy sat in his room, small, and two beds. He sat staring into a mirror. His golden hair hanging down his chest. "I shall be different, I shall not be stuck in this picture of his. I will not stay looking, as he wants me to. I will be my own. And he will be mine." He prodded the bruise on his head and shuddered in pain.  
  
The boy looked around the lands of Terra looking for his items, his hair was now silver-purple, he no longer wore the dull clothes of the genomes that walked around, he'd made his own. Silken and glowing, his face was tinted with the colors of the flowers he'd seen on the lands he'd passed. A picture of beauty and independence. His 'father' didn't like it, and that's why he loved it. It was never night in these lands and the genomes never slept. He would find it amusing to throw rocks and things at them, wanting them to chase him, wanting them to acknowledge that he was their superior. But tonight he didn't, he was disturbed by the child that annoyed him, the blond haired child that followed the mans wishes as he once had, and like he once had the child will eventually grow to have his own aims. The man would never be able to build the perfect marionette to run his little schemes with. And that was the problem, what if this replacement was more independent than he was, and what if he escaped here before he did, all this would spoil his plans. The boy was anxious to carry on with his game, but if he acted too soon he would lose, but if he acted too late the child with the green eyes would replace him. The one he hated so much. But his time was near. The gate to Gaia was open, the man and his two 'sons' were to fly again, the boy was now 11 and his brother 4, they stood staring into the rushing blue light that led them out of this dull world and into the one full of beauty and life. The ship was ready to take off, and the man beckoned them in. the boy stood staring as his brother began walking away to the ship. The boy felt his chance; he looked around for the man, gone. The noise from the ship and the portals rushing winds drowned out the scream of the child as the boy grabbed him and ran back towards the portal. He stood at the edge, looking around again for the man. He was inside still. The small child struggled, kicking and biting but he didn't let go he slowly edged towards the cliff. The child was crying silver tears as the strong winds blew their hair about wildly. The boy turned the child around to face him. "I am your angel as I am to every one. I am the angel of death." the child stared into the boys eyes with fear and sadness, his feet were floating, being dragged into the swirling winds. The child grasped for the boy grabbing one of the feathers that grew from his hair, it ripped from his skin as the boy let go of the child, the man ran out and watched as the child flew into the sky, swirling in the winds. The feather still grasped in his hand. The man yelled running over to the portal, the boy felt the warm blood trickle down his face and onto the floor, its taste stung as it ran across his lips. He felt alive now, as if he had finally got the whole of his soul. "Your replacement angel has fallen." The man stared at the boy who laughed into the blue light that shone from the winds. Amused that he had destroyed the mans last hope of ridding him, it would take too long to create another like him, by then they could all be dead. The boy stared at the man. "You shall pay for that boy!" he knew what that meant but he didn't care, the child was dead. The man was too late.  
"I am called Kuja,"  
Kuja walked towards the ship, proud and elegant. "Father" 


End file.
